Fred and George Do Punk'd
by Blu Evermind
Summary: I don't own Punk'd or Harry Potter (duh). Fred and George go around Punking people. Cho gets killed (again) and Snape has a baby kitten!
1. Harry Potter

"Fred and George do Punk'd"  
  
Chapter One- Harry Potter  
  
Fred- Welcome to Punk'd, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother, George.  
  
George- Yes, and today on Punk'd we're going after Harry Potter, famous Boy Wonder of the wizarding world.  
  
Fred- See, the plan is, we all know how scared Harry is of dementors. So we're going to make things more interresting by getting some of Harry's most respected elders to dress up like dementors and scare the hell out of him.  
  
George- Brilliant plan, Fred.  
  
Fred- Thank you, George, now, roll the footage.  
  
( Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall and Cho (because she's older than Harry therefore an elder) stood outside the door of the Great Hall, Fred and George finishing telling them the plan. )  
  
Dumbledore- Are you sure this is going to help Harry get over his fear?  
  
Fred- (lying) oh yeah, sure. Happens all the time.  
  
Sirius- I hope you boys can pay up that 112 sickles you promised...ooh this feels like my old MWPP days!  
  
Cho- Yeah, I kinda hate Harry because in a way I blame him for Cedric's death.  
  
(All pause)  
  
Cho- (nervously) Ohh, haha...You've been Punk'd...ha. (looks away, embarassed)  
  
George- Damn girl, that was weak.  
  
Fred- Anyway...so you guys enter the great hall all ghost like, and right up to Harry. Everyone in the room has been in on the plan and will act like they fainted so the effect will be greater.  
  
George- So go in there and get this over with. (shoos them into the room.  
  
(Inside, everyone faints after seeing the dementors and Harry watches on in fear. Then he pulls his out his wand and does the Patronus Charm. But nothing happens.)  
  
Harry- M-Malfoy, is that you? (scared.)  
  
Dumbledore the Dementor- Oooh...!  
  
Sirius- Good one.  
  
Dumbledore- Thanks...I've been working on that since yesterday.  
  
Cho- (walking forward all ghost-like) oooOOOOOoooOOO!  
  
Harry- Stay back! (hold's up wand and shoots disarming charm at Cho.)  
  
(Cho does a flip in the air but lands at an inhuman angle on the floor, not moving. )  
  
Someone- THEY KILLED CHO!  
  
Someone else- THOSE BASTARDS!  
  
(The fake dementors take off their hoods, looking down at Cho's dead body. )  
  
Dumbledore- Aw geeze...didn't mean for that to happen...  
  
Sirius- Where's my money?  
  
Mcgonagall- (still trying to scare Harry even those her hood is off) oooOOOOOoo!  
  
Harry- (shocked) WTF? YOU TRICKED ME! BUT WHY? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?  
  
Everyone- (stands up from acting like they fainted) YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!  
  
(Fred and George come in )  
  
Fred- That didn't have the effect I thought it would...(looking as Harry started punching Sirius)  
  
George- Yeah...oh well, there's always next chapter. (Watches as Harry then kicks Dumbledore in his nether reigons)  
  
Fred- (walks forward and puts the bag of money next to Sirius' unconscious body) There ya go, mate.  
  
(And Fred and George walk out the Great Hall, trying to ignore McGonagall's screams of pain as Harry kicked her ass as well, thinking up new and more sinister plans.)  
  
That was just the beginning! In the true Punk'd way, some people are gonna want to get revenge...coughharrycough and there are gonna be alot more funny scenes...and this killing off Cho thing is gonna be like Kenny from South Park...every chapter...cause I hate her. If you gotta problem with that then just flame me already! Flames are funny. 


	2. Severus Snape

"Fred and George do Punk'd"  
  
Chapter Two- Severus Snape  
  
Fred- Knowing what a big ego Snape has, we've decided to give him a chance to rid himself of someone he hates.  
  
George- We lied and said Dumbledore allowed 5 people to play a round of Russian Roulette with Snape, and Snape picked the other 4 people. But what he doesnt know is that we have one real bullet and one person will act out getting shot ( thanks to hollywood prop stuff ). Except, we changed one of the real 4 he picked with someone else- SOMEONE CLOSE TO HIM. And that person acts like they got shot.  
  
Fred- This plan is fool-proof! There's nothing that can go wrong. Nothing at all.  
  
( Snape is standing outside the Potions' Classroom, holding a VERY long list of names, when F & G come up )  
  
Fred- So do you have the 4 people?  
  
Snape- Believe me, there were ALOT of people I wanted in this game. But I finally have the 4 I want: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Voldemort (duh) and Harry Potter!  
  
George- Oh sorry, Professor...Harry can't make it. But we can replace him with someone else...  
  
( A small baby white kitten comes from around the corner. )  
  
Snape- (shocked) SHNOOKUMS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? (cuddles kitten and then notices he isn't acting Snape-ish and stops ) What is the meaning of this?  
  
Fred- (trying not to laugh) Ya know what, I can't say it...George, take it over...( passes out )  
  
George- Because...Shnookums is the replacement.  
  
Snape- NOOO! NOT MY KITTEN! ( protects kitten )  
  
George- I'm sure nothing will happen to him. We'll even let him go first, after you. Your chances of the gun going off will be very small.  
  
Snape- Well...I guess so...and if I'm lucky me and shnookums will be rid of Sirius, Voldemort, or Remus!  
  
George- Yes, that's a good way of looking at it. Now, into the room...  
  
Snape- ( goes into room ) Don't worry, baby...I won't let anything happen to you...  
  
George- ( helping his twin up ) Fred, this might be a LITTLE dangerous. Snape seems really attached to the kitten...  
  
Fred- The images! In my head! ( passes out again )  
  
( Just then Sirius and Remus walk up to the twins. )  
  
Sirius- The last time I helped you Punk someone, I got my ass kicked, so the price is up to 140 sickles.  
  
George- Whatever, we can pay it.  
  
Remus- Sirius said he'd split the money, that's why I'm here.  
  
George- Fine, fine, let's all go in.  
  
( When they go inside, they see the kitten on top of Snape's head, sleeping. Snape has a goofy contented look on his face, then notices Sirius and Remus and looks all heartless again )  
  
Snape- (sneering) I knew you were stupid, Black, but not this stupid.  
  
Sirius- Shut up. You wouldn't be talking so much shit if Snow White weren't on top of your head.  
  
Snape- Leave the kitten out of this!  
  
( Remus walks over and pets the kitten, oblivous )  
  
Remus- Oh its so cute, what's its name? ( a pause ) I mean, nice cat.  
  
George- Now if you'd all get seated, we can begin.  
  
( Everyone gets seated but in a totally different order and George hands the gun to Sirius first )  
  
Snape- Hey...wait!!!  
  
(Sirius pulled the trigger with the gun on his temple. It didn't go off and then he handed it to Snape )  
  
Snape- Well...(pulls trigger and it still doesn't go off. Then hands it to George to use on Shnookums )  
  
( There's a dramatic pause when the gun goes off with the fake bullet and Snape screams like a girl )  
  
Snape- SHNOOKUMS! NOOO! ( cuddles red-colored corn syrup covered kitten FAKE BLOOD )  
  
( Fred hands the gun to Remus and goes over to Snape to tell him he's been Punk'd...)  
  
Snape- WHAT? WHAT IS THIS PUNK'D?  
  
(Remus drops the gun while bursting out laughing. The real bullet shoots through the open door and into Cho's head (she just so happened to be walking across) who slumps to the floor on top the the still out Fred )  
  
Someone- THEY KILLED CHO AGAIN!   
  
Someone else- THEIR STILL BASTARDS!  
  
Snape-....Like I said, what is this Punk'd?  
  
Fred- See? ( watches kitten who meows in confusion as to what he's doing covered in corn syrup. )  
  
Snape- SHNOOKUMS!!! (cuddlecuddlecuddle) 200 points from Gryffindor!  
  
George- You can't do that...we agreed to keep this secret, and if Dumbledore finds out....well, 200 points really won't give a damn in your case.  
  
Snape- Damn...just leave from my sight!  
  
Voldemort (slurs) What happened? I fell asleep right there....( gets peed on in his lap by the kitten) Eww...  
  
Snape- Good Shnookums!   
  
Shnookums- =.= Meow!  
  
Fred- I can't believe you let Cho bleed all over me like that!  
  
George- I had to finish the job.  
  
A/N: HAHA! FUNNY! GO REVIEW OR FLAME AGAIN! 


End file.
